Monsters vs Aliens (Equestria Girls Style)
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Triple Crossover: Equestria Girls. Monsters vs Aliens. Godzilla. Flash Sentry was a normal everyday guy who was about to get married until he is suddenly turned into a lightning monster and will have to face an alien threat coming to earth along with others like him and some are sexy ones and dangerous too. Harem. Lemon. Monster Girls and Action! Alien Invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Danger Shock a Sentry Wedding!**

Somewhere in a Galaxy, far, far away lays a peaceful-looking planet with its people living out their everyday lives until suddenly the planet literally exploded becoming the end of all life on that planet and with the destruction of one world came out a mysterious giant black rock with light-sparking lights emitting as it flies through the cosmos heading toward a new planet.

And the planet it will seem to be heading toward is earth itself.

**(US Outpost FAB220 Antarctica)**

In the middle of the frozen wasteland, a small house is stationed there for people who wants to study more about the icy continent and the animals that lives there, but this station was built for other reason and right now the two men who are working there are just relaxing while keeping the monitors on.

One is an old man looking over a letter sent to him by his wife by back in America as he chuckles, the other one is a young man with emerald hair and red glasses playing a computer game to pass the time.

"Ah man, I lost to HokutoAkuma77 again!" The young man winced.

"You're lucky the ones who put us in charge of this place didn't put any cameras here just to make sure we're not slacking off." The old man said.

"Come on, Cranky Doodle, I can't help it that I get to have more free time because you never really have to do anything besides looking at the scanners every hour. You're lucky that you get to go home next week." The young man stated.

"That's because I step in for your partner Trenderhoof when he got the accident of making a snow fort on a polar bear which you talked him into doing, Celery Stalk." Cranky reminded.

"Well, sorry we didn't know that a polar bear would be nearby since its fur was white and everything out there is white." Celery argued.

"Look, I learned this from a friend of mine, to be on the lookout for polar bears is" A beeping sound from the computer cut off Cranky's sentence getting his attention.

Cranky look at the computer seeing something unexpected.

"Celery, check the other scanners. Palomar just picked up an unusual energy reading coming out space, and it's heading here." Cranky informed.

"It's probably just another destroyed space stationed being mistaken as a UF…O?" Celery quickly got up from his chair and look at the other scanners picking up the same readings.

"Oh my, this energy is off chart! A bit higher than a nuclear bomb, or more." Cranky shocked.

"Holy Skittles! What are we going to do, I never signed up for finding an ACTUAL UFO!" Cranky panicked and got a slap in the face by Cranky.

"Thanks, I needed that." Celery said calming down.

"Now to calculate the point of impact where its gonna land." Cranky typed on the computer to find out there the mysterious UFO is gonna land, and they became shock to one place they both know.

"Canterlot City!" Cranky said, both shock because it's also their hometown. Celery quickly picked up a red phone.

"Daybreaker, this is Snowdrop. We actually have one, code Discord. I repeat, Code Discord!" Celery reported freaking out.

"I hope Matilda will be okay." Cranky pulled out a necklace and open its locket showing a picture on him and his wife, Matilda.

**(Canterlot City)**

The scene house a big yet simple as it zooms through the front door and up the stairs until the screen stops at the bedroom of a young man moaning a little in his sleep, he heard whispering that force him to wake up and turn on the light of his nightstand.

He has blue and matching eyes with pale grayish amber skin.

The young man screams of shock seeing a few men in his bedroom who happens to be his friends as they scream though in an exciting way.

"I calculated you would scream like that, Flash Sentry." Microchip said.

"What are you guys doing here, it's four in the morning." Flash asked as he look at his alarm clock.

"She told us to tell to turn on the TV at this time, now!" Sandalwood answered.

Confused of this, Flash grab the remote and turn on the TV which the channel is on the News and to his surprise a woman is there with the Newsman and woman.

The woman has brilliant gamboge eyes, brilliant amber with brilliant gold stripes hair, and light turquoise skin color. She wears a skintight black suit with lime-green lightning bolts. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"_Thanks for letting me be on your show because I want to give a special shout out to the man I'm going to marry, Flash Sentry right this morning, LOVE YOU BABY!"_ The woman shouted exciting and the screen behind her bursts two lightning bolts crossing each other, one is blue and the other is lime-green like her suit as she plays her guitar.

"I love you too, Lightning Dust." Flash chuckled as his friends' awe of this moment.

"You are so lucky, man." Sorain chuckled as the others agree with him.

Few hours later, Flash got himself ready for the biggest day of his life: his wedding with the help of his friends and family like getting the suit clean and fitted him perfectly. His hair becomes a little shorter though kept the style that would makes him awesome.

"You look amazing, son." Flash's father amazed.

"Thanks, dad." Flash smiled.

**(Church)**

Flash exit the limo seeing the church where the wedding will be held and got a surprise hug from his mom.

"Oh, my baby is moving ahead so much!" Flash's mom excited.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to the grandkids." Flash hugged back.

"Now, I want you to know that even though I'm giving you away… you'll always be my little Flashy." Flash's mom said as tears starts to come out.

"Please don't cry, mom. If you cry, then I'll end up crying." Flash said as he starts to cry too.

"I can't help it!" Flash's mom sobbed.

Flash walks into the church seeing everything is in order, the decorations are step up and most of the guests have arrived.

"Flash, my boy!" A woman called out. She looks like Lightning Dust but older and with orange hair.

"Hello, mother Dust." Flash greeted his soon to be mother-in-law.

"This is so exciting, a Rockstar and a Stuntwoman! It's so romantic and extreme!" Mother Dust stated.

"Yeah, and I can't wait for our honeymoon to Japan on one of her world tours! I always wanted to go there some day and it's going to happen very soon!" Flash squealed. He really loves the Japanese culture like the cherry blossom trees, the ancient ways that some still do, the food made there, and the awesome anime shows there too.

"Oh, my fingers are cross!" Mother Dust crossed her fingers. Flash's notices something odd in Mother Dust's mouth, a very sharp fang in front on the left. Mother Dust can tell what he's looking at and explain.

"One tooth is a fang than the others, it runs in the family."

"Odd, Lightning Dust doesn't have that unless that trait skips the generation." Flash guessed.

"Yep, so be surprise for when your kids have them!" Mother Dust said.

Flash walk out of the church for some fresh air, thinking about everything that happen to him in his life both the good and bad times, but all he can think about is his time with Lightning Dust from now on.

"Hey there, handsome. Thought you could hide from me?" Lightning Dust smirked walking up to him in his wedding dress.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her dress." Flash joked.

"It just makes me want to have you more." Lightning said hugging Flash. Plus, she doesn't believe in supernatural things like that.

"But seriously, I wanted something more than a plain white dress. It's totally making me look blank." Lighting complained.

"Sorry that neither of our moms thought of the same thing as you." Flash chuckled.

"I hope you're ready for the tour, it's gonna be tons of fun traveling all over the world." Lightning believed.

"Yeah, I'm more excited that we'll get to Japan." Flash mentioned.

"Look, Flash, I know you're a big fan of the country and all, but I'll to impress some really important people if I'm ever going to get my stunts on the world tour and I heard one of them is not so easily impress." Lightning Dust explained, looking a bit nervous.

"I know you'll do great, LD, just have faith in yourself." Flash said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Please, even I know that I'm the most dangerous and awesomeness woman in the whole world!" Lightning Dust bragged as Flash rolls his eyes.

"But just don't your hopes up if we don't go to Japan." Lightning Dust said, making Flash sad on the inside.

"Well, I gonna go get ready. See you inside, I love you!" Lightning Dust shouted as she walks back to the church.

"I love you too." Flash whispered before looking at the little forest and did some thinking, becoming a little worry that he might not get to see Japan even with the world tour.

Flash walks in the grass a little hopefully to get his mind to calm down and reminding himself that he has a wedding to go through, this is the most important moment of his life and he wants to give Lightning Dust as much love and support as he can.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a booming sound coming from above, he narrows his eyes upon seeing a glowing blue object coming down fast and his eyes widen realizing that the unknown object is heading right at him. Flash quickly turns around running for his life to avoid getting crush by now seeing it as a meteor from space, but he only ran about 20 feet away before the blue glowing meteor landed right on the him and the glowing sparks soon fades away.

"Flash! Hey Flash, you out here?" A tall, really big muscular man, Bulk Biceps called out looking for Flash.

Bulk soon spotted Flash limping up the hill like he suddenly went through a car crash and covered in dirt a little.

"Whoa, Flash, you okay?" Bulk asked as he checks on him.

"I… I think I got hit by a meteor…" Flash sad with his head spinning and all.

"No time for weirdness, Flash, you got a wedding to do!" Bulk reminded him as he escorts Flash back to the church and helping him get clean up.

Unknown to everyone at the church, the wedding is going to forgettable but not in the way they hoped as two miles away a military style van is parked on a tall hill with men looking through the security footage of seeing Flash got hit by the meteor and reading the same energy from before.

"It looks like he made contact." Agent 1 reported.

"Meaning this wedding may not have a happy ending." Agent 2 pointed out as he calls in the troops to move in.

**(Wedding Time)**

Flash stands at the center of the church with the Pope, they look at the door seeing Lightning Dust walking toward them with her dad while the wedding music plays. Flash uncover the wedding mask of the dress but notice that Lightning Dust just gasps along with the bride maids.

"Flash… you're glowing?" Lightning Dust said.

"Thanks." Flash smiled taking it as a compliment.

"No, for fucking real, you're glowing blue!" Lightning Dust freaked out a bit.

Flash finally notice his body is glowing blue and saw tiny electric sparks coursing through him, when he backed away from the realization one of the man for the groom touch his back and got zapped by a powerful electric shock and got send flying to a wall with smoke and his hair standing up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I don't what's…" Flash groaned feeling his body in extreme pain for some reason and he just grew 1.2 feet taller and the electric aura is growing too zapping bolts in random directions.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE?!" A man shouted as everyone started running to get of the church.

"No, wait, I'm sure this isn't… let just have some drinks and maybe…" Flash tried to calm everyone, but a few people got zapped by his lightning didn't help the situation.

"Get me the Government!" The Pope said on his phone and jumped right through the colored window.

"No, no, no, no, this can't happening! This isn't real?!" Flash shouted in fear and suddenly his back is acting up like something is about to come out.

"Flash! Flash! Calm down, I'm sure we'll figure this out." Lightning Dust tried to comfort without getting shock, but Flash then screams as two golden wings spurt from his back about 7.2 feet wide.

This also cause a big electric shockwave and send Lightning Dust flying out of the church and in the air, while being in pain of the zapping she took. That's when the military troops started to appear getting the people away from the church and some men pointing their guns at the church.

"LIGHTNING?!" Flash panicked and unknowingly flew to catch Lightning in his arms.

"Oh, Sparky, it's his wedding day!" Flash's mom sobbed.

"How could this have happen, Chiv!" Flash's dad asked.

"Lightning, what in Jesus's name is going on with me?!" Flash panicked.

"Okay, okay, just calm and try not to drop me!" Lightning panicked too.

Two of the soldiers fires grappling hook at one of Flash's arm to pull him down, Flash tries to get them off but two more grapple hooks got his other arm forcing him to let go of Lightning Dust as she fell toward the ground only to be save by the soldiers with a trampoline.

"Wait, what's going on? Who are you guys?" Flash asked as he tries to break free from the strong ropes though pulling the soldiers in because of his new super strength. More soldiers fire more grapple hooks wrapping around Flash to detain him.

"Hey, let me go you motherfuckers! Don't you know who I am!" Lightning Dust angered as she is being dragged away.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Flash roared and the electricity travels through the rope shocking all the soldiers.

The electric attack stops though Flash feels his body is getting exhausted and dizzy like he ran through a marathon for two straight days, and yelp when one solider shot a needle at his butt cheek. He fell face first to the ground, his consciousness has started to fade fast and only had enough strength to Lightning Dust one last time.

"Lightning…" And then darkness took over in his mind.

"We secured the subject, commence returning to base." Agent 1 reported to his boss on the earpiece.

"_Excellent work, I just wish this didn't have to happen." _A woman's voice concerned.

"A wedding day is the important day for the couple, now it's all in ruin." Agent 1 sighed as he looks down at Flash.

"Now, time to bring in the new monster." Agent 1 said.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a new crossover story of Equestria Girls and Monsters vs Aliens as a way of showing the MLP series we know, and love ended this year that we still love them today and in the New Year! I also thought Monsters vs Aliens would be cool too since there aren't really that many stories about them around. You would also notice that I added the Godzilla tag for a little surprise I have in store that is both dangerous and sexy.**

**Flash Sentry is one of the main characters in the story as he suddenly got turned into a monster kinda like how Susan did in the movie except Flash got wings and lightning powers from a meteor, and he will soon discover he's not the only monster as he'll be taken to a secret place and his life never going back to normal again.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYPONY!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Other Monsters in a Secret Prison**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Lightning Dust, turn off the alarm." Flash groaned in his sleep as he turns his body trying to reach for the alarm clock.

"Honey, why'd you set the alarm? We're on our honeymoon." Flash asked, then fell off the bed as the fall woke him up.

Flash soon discovered he's not at the honeymoon place he hoped to be with Lightning Dust, instead he finds himself inside a large dark room and remembering what really happened during the wedding as he looks at his wings and changed body. He looks up seeing a red light blinking and beeping sound until it stops and close up in the ceiling, then the bed close in the wall as it pushes him out of the room.

He also finds himself wearing different clothes: blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants with a blue lightning bolt on each leg with yellow outline, and red shoes.

Flash is confused of where he is right now, the last thing he remembers is some military soldiers were tying him up and taken him away as he was knocked unconscious by a needle shot in the butt. He looks around seeing that he's in a very large room almost seem empty as the only thing here is a large long table with some chairs each with different colors and symbols on them, he sees one with a blue lightning bolt symbol on a gold hair, he also notices another table close that is bigger like it's for a giant or something like that.

"Where the fuck am I?" Flash asked himself.

His pony ears picked up some sounds close to him as they seem to be running footsteps as he looks around trying to find the source.

"Whoa, there's a boy here!" A girl shocked.

"Pinkie Pie, keep it down." A cowgirl shushed.

"But I want to say hi." Pinkie sighed.

"We will, let just let him get settled in first." Another girl whispered.

"Huh, hello… is anyone there?" Flash asked, but he got no response as some shadowy figures hide.

"Can you please tell me where I am?" Flash asked again, and no response.

Then he heard a machine voice making him turn around seeing a long tube coming down from the ceiling and it spit out a yellow and blue stripes bowl, yellow cereal with blue marshmallows, milk, and a spoon. The tube goes back up leaving the bowl that Flash believes to be his since that his favorite cereal, he slow walks over to the table not sure if this is real or now, but his stomach growls a bit and sat down decided to go with it.

"Breakfast is the important meal in the morning." A girl said as Flash eats his cereal.

"Yeah, especially when it comes to your favorite cereal." Flash shrugged, then he stops with his eyes widen upon realization.

He was not alone; he slowly turns around seeing what appears to be a young woman with dark purple skin and Brilliant mulberry with pale light grayish cyan eyes as they are three times bigger than normal and phantom eyeshadows of the same color of her eyes. Her hair is gravity-defying stand up with black purple, violet, and brilliant rose streaks, and there is a pale, light grayish cyan horn on her forehead that has little cracker-likes on the side. She wears a pure white lab coat with two pens in the front pocket and long purple and pink high-heel boots, and silver googles over her head. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm"

"AAAHH?!" Flash jumped and fell of his chair. He quickly gets back up and point his spoon at the girl.

"Stay back you… you… freaky big eye bug!" Flash freaked out.

"Hey, I have you know that I'm part owl which in fact are one of the most intelligent birds on the planet given they can turn their head around 180 degrees and can see perfectly in the dark-Whoa!" The dark purple girl's sentence was cut when Flash threw a chair at her and she quickly dodge it.

"Get back!" Flash shouted before throwing his spoon hitting her between the big eyes.

"Wait, stop! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk, my name is Twilight" Flash shot a lightning bolt out of his hand zapping her becoming burn and puff a smoke from her mouth. "…Sparkle. Whatever mad scientist made you… she realllly went all out." Twilight fell on her back.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, it just that…" Flash slipped onto something on the floor as he fell on his back.

Flash look at his feet seeing there's a pink-glittering ooze as he pulls it off his shoe, it was weird and slimy wondering what this is.

"Excuse me, that's my foot." A high voice girl tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Flash confused.

He turns around to see a humanoid pink-glitter slime girl with puffy hair style, light-blue eyes, and her body is a little transparent. She wears a short sleeve white shirt with raspberry color on the end sleeves and neck area, and red-pink shirt with three little balloons on the side. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Ooze Pie." The slime girl greeted.

Flash screams and ran past the slime girl accidently ripping off her right leg, when he realizes this he screams again and threw it at the slime girl in the face.

"AAAHH! MY LEG?!" Pinkie screamed but giggles a second later.

"Just kidding, I'm okay." Pinkie said as she absorbs the ripped leg and regrew it.

"Sorry about Pinkie, as you can see even her brain is all ooze." Twilight pointed out.

"I always thought my brain would taste sweet when I was once human, and when I became like this, I tried eating my brain and it was delicious!" Pinkie bragged giggling.

"Pinkie, I thought we talked about this." Twilight reminded her slimy friend not to mention about eating her own brain.

"Relax, it grows back in my head." Pinkie poked her head making bouncing ripple.

Flash slowly back away while the two girls are talking wanting to get out wherever he is and get back home, then suddenly another monster girl appear before him as she drops out from above.

She has long rainbow-colored hair from red to purple that goes pass her waist and moderate cerise eyes. She wears a white shirt with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt coming down from a cloud underneath, very dark-blue skinny jeans with rainbow lightning bolts on each leg, red and blue shoes with a yellow lightning bolt on the side and rainbow wristbands. She has rainbow-colored feather wings on each arm and her legs of a bird with sharp talons. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"What's up, the name's Rainbow Dash and I'm Best of what I do and the Best I do speed." Rainbow Dash bragged as she flew up and fly around fast.

"I'm over here, no wait I'm over here, now I'm here. Having trouble keeping up." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Enough showing off, Rainbow Dash, we're trying to comfort the new guy." The cowgirl said.

"I'm just showing him my stuff, Applejack." Rainbow Dash shrugged.

Applejack is a very tall (7'7 feet) and muscular woman, with very large breasts (P-cup), wears a cowboy hat on top of her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, her skin is pale-grayish amber, and moderate sap green eyes. Under each of her eyes she has a thick black stripe. She has a pair of large horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. She wears a red ripped overall and a light-green bikini with little apple pictures, and a pair of workers gloves. She also wears a "cow bell" around her neck.

"Howdy there, fella." Applejack said and raise an axe over her shoulder.

This cause Flash to scream again unconscious making his wings flip to fly away fast though going around out of control and smacking himself on the larger table while becoming a little dizzy.

"Guess you scared him harder with the axe." Rainbow Dash laughed.

"It wasn't on purpose." Applejack protested.

"Okay, stop, please stop!" Flash begged, his wings stop while he was still in the air and drop to the floor face first.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Another girl's voice asked.

"Hey Sonata, we were just greeting the new guy." Pinkie answered.

Sonata has arctic blush white skin-color, long pony-tail colored light arctic blue and moderate Persian blue stripes, and moderate raspberry, also moderate mulberry, moderate raspberry eyes. Her fish scales light cerulean, brilliant cerulean underbelly and moderate cornflower blue fins. She has fin-ears, fins on her arms, webbing between her toes and feet, and scales showing on her body. She wears a dark-purple bikini with arctic blue stripes and a pink transparent long skirt. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Oh, he looks cute." Sonata complimented.

"He looks so stupid like that." Another fish girl mocked.

She has pale-pink color skin with two long pony-tail moderate purple, brilliant mulberry eyes, and brilliant aquamarine hair color. Her fish scales are light violet with light purple underbelly and moderate mulberry fins. She wears bikini with the top part being light-green and the bottom part being raspberry with white shorts. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Now Aria, let's be nice. This is his first time being here, after all." The third fish girl pointed out.

She has puffy hair like an afro-pony-tail colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks, brilliant raspberry eyes, and pale apple green skin and light brilliant gold scales with moderate gold underbelly and moderate amber fins. She wears a violet bikini with a light-pink short sleeves jacket. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Adagio, lets give him some space." Twilight suggested.

"Wait, that's a he?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, Pinkie, we are in the present of the first male monster we've seen in years." Twilight stated.

"Oh, no wonder his chest is so flat." Pinkie said making the others look at her weirdly.

"We need to talk about this." Rainbow Dash sighed.

Flash slowly gets himself back while groaning in pain from the epic fall he just gave himself.

"Hey, you need a hand?" A girl asked.

Flash pray that this isn't another monster, but unfortunately, it is.

This monster girl has dark-red skin, sharp teeth with fangs, red and yellow flame-like hair that goes down to her waist, green colored eyes with black in both the out and in the green circle, and two bat-like wings with a hole or two. She wears leather jacket with silver buttons; a raspberry shirt underneath, a skirt with orange, white-yellow, and raspberry stripes, and long black boots with raspberry flames from the foot area to the midway of the boots. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Didn't think we get a new monster after me in a year." The Devil girl said.

"Morning, Sunset Shimmer." Twilight greeted.

"Morning, guys." Sunset greeted.

_DING! DING! DING!_

"Aw yeah, breakfast!" Rainbow Dash excited as she speeds to the table and the others soon follow her.

The tubes like before brought each of them their own food to eat: Rainbow Dash got a plate of worms with an energy soda drink. Pinkie try to take a worm, but Rainbow slaps her slimy hand away.

"I still don't think those two worked well together." Twilight pointed out until her plate got seeds hays.

"Oh, fresh sunflower seeds!" Twilight smiled before slapping Pinkie's hand away.

Pinkie sigh that she doesn't get to try their food, then a strawberry cake is shot right on the side of her head as her body absorbs the cake and devours it as she giggles.

The Siren sisters have fish and seaweed with cups of seawater though they splash the water on their face instead of drinking them.

Applejack has apples, some cherries, and a glass of milk. Sunset eat a steak with a strawberry soda and a barbeque sauce on the side.

Flash just watch this still in shock and got up slowly walking backwards.

"Okay, this is just dream. I blacked out during the wedding and now I'm in a hospital where everyone is waiting for me to wake up which should right about" Flash stopped his sentence as he felt his back hitting something.

It felt soft and furry, he turns around and look up seeing a giant 50 foot tall dog with two large fangs, moderate pistachio eyes with black dagger pupils, moderate harlequin hair on top of his head, his fur is light mulberry with light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green ears. He also has green spikes going down from the back of his head to the pointy tip of his tail, sharps purple claws on all four instead of paws though has paw-pads.

"Hi." The lizard-dog talked.

Flash screamed again in shock shooting a lightning bolt from his mouth which frighten the lizard-dog as he screams as well breathing green fire, Flash just flew away as the giant scaly dog ran the opposite way.

"Don't scare Spike like that, he's gonna leave burn marks and pee himself." Twilight warned as she flies to her dog.

"Yeah, then we'll all be in trouble." Aira rolled her eyes.

"Door! Door! Where's the door? There's gotta be a door here!" Flash panicked as he tries to find a way out.

"Twilight, who is that guy?" Spike asked scare.

"It's okay, Spike, he's just new here. There's to be afraid, how about a nice scratch behind the ear to cheer you up." Twilight landed on Spike's head and start scratching his ear which calms him down.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." Spike smiled as his tail wags happy.

"PLEASE! I don't belong here, let me OUT!" Flash shouted as he slams his body against any metal walls.

"I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you." Applejack warned.

"LET ME OUT!" Flash shouted again.

"SHUT UP!" A woman's voice shouted angry and grabs Flash by the throat slamming him to the floor.

"Uh oh." Pinkie worried.

"Looks like she's wake." Sonata gulped as she and Aria hugs Adagio in fear and they shake in fear.

"Glad to see you're up and about, Godzilla." Sunset sighed.

Flash groans in pain as he looks up seeing another new face of these monsters here.

The monster appears to be a young tall woman (8'4 feet), seem to be the oldest among the others, has long jet hair reaching down to the waist, peach skin color, and vicious red eyes. Big spikes on her back and pairs of three little spikes on side back of his head, and long large lizard tail with spikes going to the tip. Her arms and legs are covered in scales matching her hair color, leaving the middle body more human-like, with sharp claws on her fingers and toes. She wears a black cloth that looks like a V-shape bikini that is transparent leaving her large breasts (Q-cup) expose a little in dark colors including her nipples, a black sag with fangs in the middle of her stomach, and a silver collar around her neck.

"You better learn to keep your voice down or else I'll shut you up for good." Godzilla threatened as she reels back her right arm.

"He's dead." Aria said.

Then one of the large metal doors open with glowing red lights in the darkness, Flash became worry that it's another monster, but it's actually a woman flying with a jetpack.

She has light magentaish gray skin, rainbow-like hair of pink, dark-blue, pale-green, and sky-blue as her eyes are moderate heliotrope. She wears a sun yellow military uniform and gold high-heels. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Alright, if you all have your breakfast then back to your cells, but if you haven't then you can bring your breakfast into your cells." The woman ordered as all the female monsters went to their cells.

"Godzilla, please let go of the new inmate as he'll be living here from now on." The woman stated.

"Whatever." Godzilla said letting of Flash's neck and took her big steak from the table her cell.

"Oh, thank god, a human… you are a human, right? Not like one of those half-machine ones?" Flash asked worried.

"You mean a cyborg." The woman corrected.

"Oh no, you're a cyborg?!" Flash panicked.

"I can promise you I'm not a cyborg, my name is General Celestia Eclipse and I'm in charge of this facility." Celestia introduced herself as she lands in front of him.

"What kind of facility have these… monsters here?" Flash asked.

"A place I like to call Tartarus." Celestia revealed.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Flash has woken up in a strange new place and finds out he's not the only monster in the world as they're all girls each different species to each other, but are very good friends though almost all of them then meeting the woman in charge of this monster prison called Tartarus. Flash is gonna find out that he's going to be in this place for a very, very long time whether he likes it or not. At least he also has a male companion that is a giant lizard-dog monster.**

**And hope you like seeing Godzilla as a humanoid female Kauji as she looks sexy and dangerous!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Incoming New Threat Crashing on Earth!**

Flash is seen standing on a moving platform with General Celestia looking around being amazes as he sees their in some sort of giant underground facility base that's big enough to a city like New York or Tokyo, he also saw a couple of helicopters and a few men with jetpacks flying by.

"Wow, this is… wow!" Flash said as he couldn't find any other words to describe this place.

"I know, I kinda had the same reaction when I first came to this place and took my grandmother's place." Celestia nodded.

"Your grandmother, your family is the founder of this place?" Flash asked shock.

"You catch on quick. Yes, this was founder by my great-grandmother, Solar Flare Eclipse, when we discovered some of the monsters that were thoughts to legends and fairy tale like some of the girls you met while the others became monsters by accident and such. Solar Flare came up with the idea to make this place in order to study the monsters we have captured so far about their abilities, how they live their life as they are, etc. And the United State President approved of the plan." Celestia explained.

"Wait, does our current President of the United State know about this?" Flash asked curious.

"No, the plan was made in top secret to keep from even the higher ups and the current President herself though we have been planning on telling her since she is a big fan of the supernatural and aliens from space." Celestia answered, giggling a little as well.

"Oh yeah, I remember the online posts of her interested in those and even going to some conventions." Flash laughed a bit.

"And as such, being a monster yourself Tartarus is hereby your new home and forever." Celestia declared.

"Wait what?!" Flash gasped.

Did he hear her right? That is place is going to be his new home forever, as in no longer going back to his friends and families, especially never seeing his love Lighting Dust ever again!

"No, no, no, I can't stay here, I have a woman waiting for me to get married and going on her stunt world tour." Flash stated.

"I'm sorry Flash, can I call you Flash? But you are no longer human, and you could be dangerous to the public." Celestia exclaimed. Feeling regret that this young man's wedding was ruined by his new powers and force to follow protocol because of that too.

"But… but I'm not a monster, I'm just a person with a sudden… growth spurt." Flash claimed.

"With wings and lightning powers?" Celestia asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I would never even hurt a fly." Flash snapped his fingers accidently shooting a lightning bolt at a helicopter causing it to crash down next to them.

"Victor, are you still alive!" Celestia called out.

"Yes, yes, I'm still alive!" Victor responded yelling and groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Flash apologized.

"Not even noon you're already causing trouble here." Celestia commented as another helicopter comes in picking up Victor.

"Look, that was just an accident and accidents don't make innocent guys like myself to locked up like a monstrous freak!" Flash angered stomping his electric foot on the platform making it short circuit and stop.

"Oops." Flash shrugged.

"Ken, the platform stop, can you get it running again." Celestia asked through her wrist communicator, and soon the platform move again going up fast and move to the left.

They pass by large windows of the monster girls he had met earlier. First there's Pinkie Pie blowing up some long balloons and making them into different shapes like animals and a plane throwing as it flies around giggling happily. She even starts using one of her body parts to make a balloon shape car pretending to be a race car driver and making beeping sounds.

Second window, Applejack doing some farm harvesting with a dozen apple trees, giving one tree a large kick causing all the apples to fall into some wooden buckets, and she hold a an empty glass bottle to her right breasts milking into the bottle, then she gasp blushing quickly covering herself as Flash blushes as well.

"Did she just…?" Flash asked covering his eyes with his hands and wings.

"Yes, she can make milk from her breasts even though she's not pregnant." Celestia nodded in a teasing tone.

Moving on, the third window shows Rainbow Dash flying around in laps while wearing a heavy weight vest to help with the increase strength in her arms and speed to fly faster, she finishes her laps and wave at Flash.

"Hey Flash, General Celestia said that having wings is new to you. So, I'm gonna train you how to use them fast and awesome, almost like me!" Rainbow Dash offered.

"Is she always so full of herself?" Flash asked chuckling.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash has always been the sports loving girl with a strong loyalty to her friends. Even before she became a harpy." Celestia answered.

Fourth window showing the Dazzlings are sharing a room together with some music stuff like pillows shape in music notes and others are tacos (Sonata really like tacos) and the sisters are seen practice singing together while they are in their swimming pool. Yes, their room also has a swimming pool. Sonata saw Flash passing by and smile waves at him as her sisters notice him as well.

Fifth window shows the giant dragon-dog spike taking a nap while Twilight is working on an invention that she hopes it would help the world in so many ways, then suddenly the invention blew up knocking her face planted to the window making Flash jump a bit.

"Oh, hi Flash. General Celestia, I think I'm need another diamond, please." Twilight said nervous.

"Sorry, Twilight, but the base designer already used the last diamonds we had for her dresses and we won't get another shipment of it for two months." Celestia informed.

"Oh well, guess I'll work on my other inventions." Twilight sighed.

"What invention is she working on?" Flash asked curious.

"Helping keep the skin fresh and moist from the intense heat hotter than the summer season." Celestia answered.

"Huh, that's something." Flash commented.

"She also wants to make our skin more durable to withstand a city block explosion." Celestia added.

"Whoa!" Flash surprised.

Fifth window shows Sunset Shimmer sitting on her bed twice as big as a king size bed, it almost looks like she's making a comic book on one side to the wall is a large drawing of herself facing the right and another panting of her which is the complete opposite as it's like Sunset is an Angel. She feels her stomach growling a bit and decided to get herself a little snack, she grabs a cold hotdog from the mini fridge and ignite a small flame cooking the hotdog instantly and eats it. She saw Flash waving at him a bit before going back to her drawing.

The sixth and final window is Godzilla's room, it fill with burn marks and dents in the shape of fists and feet as if she has been trying to destroy the room herself and she is sitting at the center just finish eating her large meat and throwing the bone away. She slowly turns around looking at Flash with just one eye making him shiver in fear with just a glance of her death glare.

Flash gulps making a serious mentally note to never get on that woman's bad side, ever.

"So, I'm gonna be suck in this… prison for the rest of my life?" Flash worried.

"As I have told you before, this place is top secret that no one is to know about and making sure no one knows of its existence. Not even Lighting Dust." Celestia clarified.

The platform stops at the seventh window which is Flash's room.

"We put in a few things you like hopefully to make you more comfortable here." Celestia pointed at the stuff. A guitar, speaker box, CD album of rock and metal music, and a few posters with one that says, "Live Strong and Proud!" on it.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Flash muttered.

"I'm sorry, Flash, but this is for the best and perhaps you can make friends with the monsters here." Celestia comforted.

"I just realize I'm the only boy monster here." Flash realized as his eyes widen.

"Indeed, you are, but don't let that worry you so much. Unless they suddenly get forcefully to have sex with you." Celestia teased causing Flash to blush redder than before.

"Kidding, just kidding. But in all seriousness, I too want to set the monsters here free though it is not that simple. Just give this place a chance." Celestia said gently push Flash into his room.

The door of the window starts closing slowly making the place darker.

"Oh, one more thing: you have been given a new monster name like some of the others, you'll be known as Shocker Blue." Celestia informed before the door sealed shut.

Flash's eyes widen now knowing his name has been changed because of him becoming a monster as the lights in his room flip on, he make his way to the bed sitting looking all sad and feeling hopeless that he may never see Lighting Dust again as he remains as a monster now.

**(With Lighting Dust)**

Lighting Dust is seen sitting on the bed of the man she was supposed to be married to and travel the world together with her stunt show, but now she is there looking out at the window seeing the sunset and the sky turning crimson with deep sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, Flash, where are you?" Lighting Dust asked quietly.

She looks down at the picture of her and Flash together, it was during their junior year in high school, thinking of all the things they went through together both the good and the bad as their strong love for each other grew stronger over the years and still believes Flash will come back to her. Not sure how since he has been taken by the government agents, but her heart is telling her that they will reunite someday.

"Hey Lighting, sweetie." Chiv said coming in and sitting next to her.

"Still thinking about Flash?" Chiv asked obviously.

"I just don't know if I can move on without him. He's my whole world." Lighting Dust exclaimed.

"I know, we all feel bad for Flash being taken away though there are… a few still frighten of what happened to him." Chiv stated.

"But they know it wasn't Flash's fault, right?" Lighting Dust asked.

"I'm sure they do, and I'm definitely sure Flash is thinking about you right now." Chiv smiled, pulling her daughter-in-law's head on her shoulders.

Unknown to them, a young man Dark grayish phthalo blue hair, moderate emerald green eyes, and very pale cornflower blue skin color. He wears a sleeveless blue shirt with a golden horseshoe symbol, black pants, and blue sneakers.

He name is Soarin Shock, one of Flash's friends.

"(Flash… you damn, fucking bastard! I hope they tear your insides parts and experiment on them as you die!)" Soarin thought cursed as he walks away from the room.

Or was Flash's friend.

**(Outer Space)**

Deep in space and the location of where that planet blew up, a large spaceship is seen soaring through the deep emptiness carrying some important and dangerous equipment and a passenger or two.

Inside the ship to the dock, there is an egg-like pod with a green-blue sharp teeth-like crown symbol on it. Then lights on the screen was turned on by the ship's AI system.

"_Now activating wake up protocol. Raise and shine, Emperor Tirek." _The AI said with an eerie female voice as the pod opens revealing a creature inside.

The figure appears to be a Centaur only about 12 feet tall, his man-half body is all big and muscular like the Hulk as the skin is dark red color, and very sharp long horns too. The bottom horse-half is pitch black as the hooves are white. He has Light phthalo bluish gray hair in a mohawk and a beard, and his eyes are black with light brilliant yellow pupils. He wears a black chest plate armor, silver armbrace, black cape, and a golden nose ring.

"Where is my Sapphire Thunder?" Tirek asked growling.

"_The Sapphire Thunder has been located, crash landed somewhere in the omega quadrant within the Milky Way." _The AI reported showing a screen map of the galaxy.

"Hmm, didn't expect it to be in such a pathetic region of the galaxy." Tirek mocked as he steps out of his pod and stretch out his legs.

"_The planet is has landed on a planet in a short name known as Earth." _The AI zoomed the screen showing the blue planet of the Solar system itself.

"Eh, that's the most idiotic peace-looking I have ever seen. It's going to be fun conquering it as the part of my newly found empire." Tirek smirked as his eyes glow viciously yellow and press his claw-finger on the screen.

"Sent one metal wolf to that planet and bring the Sapphire Thunder with extreme measures, and if let kill anyone who gets in its way." Tirek ordered and press the green screen button.

"_Yes, Emperor Tirek." _TheAI obeyed.

"By the way, where's my apprentice, Cozy Glow?" Tirek asked.

"_Just waking up, sir." _The AI answered.

Another egg pod raises up, smaller than Tirek's and opening to reveal a little girl inside.

She has moderate scarlet eyes, puffy pale, light grayish arctic blue and light arctic bluish gray hair color with a white ribbon, and pinkish gray skin. She wears a small gold and red tiara on her head, white-pink dress with a red brown castle chess piece symbol on the front.

"Time to conquer the galaxy already?" Cozy asked yawing.

"Very soon, young one. Within five days, the Sapphire Thunder has return into my hands, the galaxy will fear my name alone and if anyone dares to take the power from me, they'll be ripped apart and thrown into a star." Tirek declared.

"And I'll get to conquer seven planets of my own choosing, while making sure everyone knows never to cross either of us, mostly you of all." Cozy smiled evilly as she orders some tea for them and a floating tray comes in with the order.

"Yes, no one will stop the might of Emperor Tirek!" Tirek shouted and took the tea drinking, then quickly spit it out because of how hot it is.

"_Careful, it's hot." _The AI warned too late.

**(Five Days Later)**

Right in the countryside of Canterlot City, in the middle of a crow field, a couple sitting on a car enjoying the peaceful night sky and checking out the stars as this is their second date together.

"I'll be honest, this is more nerve whacking than our first date." Sandalwood chuckled.

"But we still had fun and share our first kiss together." Wallflower smiled.

"Not sure if I remember how we did that." Sandalwood said playfully.

"Then let me help you remember." Wallflower said.

The two lean their faces closer going in for the kiss to feel that big spark of love, but just when their lips are a half inch away from contact an giant meteorite-like object fly across the sky and crash landed a few dozen feet from the couples.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sandalwood scared.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Wallflower jumped out of the car to see the meteorite.

Sandalwood quickly follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. They walk carefully to the crash sight stopping at the edge wondering what that unknown object could be, then suddenly a pair of giant glow green-yellow eyes shines and stare at the couple and with growling sounds causing them to immediately hugging each other for life.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Well, not long after Flash got his powers and became a monster that another unknown flying object crash landed on earth and will probably cause trouble for everyone like ruining a couple's date and destroying everything else. This will definitely get the attention of the Unite State President as you will soon find out who she is soon and what she plans to do with the alien's arrival.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terror Greeting of the UFO Wolf!**

**(One Day before the Metal Wolf Arrival)**

It has been four days since Flash became the new inmate of the monster prison Tartarus and has been trying to make himself human again with the help of Twilight and Sunset, the first few experiments they tired didn't work as made his head bigger, blew fire from his butt, and burp bubbles out of his mouth which Pinkie and Sonata had fun popping them.

Right now, Flash is sitting on a chair waiting for Sunset and Twilight to finish making a potion of some kind with some boiling stuff taking measurements.

"Okay, just one tiny drop in this and… we're done." Twilight announced as she holds the beaker with the white-pink liquid.

"Okay Flash, I believe this liquid will definitely help you." Twilight said proudly.

"Yeah, just like the last six times you said one of your experiments would work." Sunset counted earning a glare from Twilight.

"Let's hope this doesn't turn me into a lightning frog… again." Flash prayed because he did not want to go through that again.

"HEADS UP!" Sonata shouted as a volleyball came at Flash, but Rainbow Dash intercept it with a kick.

"Yo Flash, up for a game of volleyball after you fail to become human again." Rainbow Dash asked, spinning the ball on her talon.

"No thanks, I'm more of a musician than a sport man and this won't fail… maybe." Flash said nervous.

"Just leave him alone, Rainbow Dash. It's obvious he just wants to forget we monsters don't exist." Aria said with a slight anger expression.

"Now, now, Aria. We all know Flash just wants to go back to the woman he loves, and they can travel together." A young woman said.

"And he still won't shut up about it, Fluttershy." Aria groaned.

Fluttershy has long pale-pink hair with a butterfly hairpin, pale-yellow skin, and moderate opal eyes. She wears a sky-blue shirt, lime green middle knee length skirt, long pink boots in military pattern, and a white coat with the red cross symbol of hospitals and other health care places. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

Fluttershy is Tartarus's top nurse on both people and animals, she also helps to take care of the monsters here as she is good friends with most of them including Spike who she is petting his nose right now.

"Come on, even you must think by now that he won't be what he was again." Adagio pointed out, reading a book.

"Oh, come on, we only gone through at least 24 experiments, science always progress through the failures and learning from them." Twilight bragged.

"And two of them almost killed him." Rainbow Dash mentioned.

"Hey, he recovered extremely fast like that second time blood came out of his body like a geyser releasing 84% of his blood, but his wounds quickly healed in two seconds flat and woke up like nothing happened." Twilight remembered.

"Yeah, and I remember you trying to cut off my arm to see if I can regrow which I refused!" Flash glared at Twilight.

"But it could be the discovery of a lifetime, you being able to heal from the extreme amount of blood loss and perhaps you could do so much!" Twilight bragged exciting.

"Again, no! I don't want to be as an insane lab experiment." Flash rejected her ideas.

"HEY! No one talks that way to Twilight!" Spike snapped and about to unleash his fire breathe.

"Spike, calm down!" Fluttershy activated her jet-boots to Spike's ear giving it a little scratch to calm him down.

"I'm sorry for saying that to your owner, Spike. But I just really want to get out of here." Flash apologized.

"You're really that determine to get back to Lightning Dust, are ya?" Applejack admired Flash's strong love to his wife.

"You bet I am, there's no other girl for me in the world except for her." Flash smiled.

"(I wish I could be in your love life.)" Applejack, Rainbow Dash, the Dazzlings, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset thought the same thing sad. For the past few days since Flash's arrival, most of the monster girls have started getting close to him as friends though their hearts say otherwise and soon realize what those feelings are.

"Now Flash, drink the liquid!' Twilight said dramatically.

"Okay." Flash looked at the beaker for a few seconds and.

"Wait!" A woman called out running up to Flash.

"Oh, hi Rarity." Fluttershy greeted.

Rarity is a beautiful young woman with long spiraling purple hair, white skin, and moderate azure eyes with beautiful eyelashes. She wears a purple dress with glittering shines, a white blue fancy jacket, and purple high heels. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I just need to measure you for your suit." Rarity said as she holds the measuring tap on Flash's body and note them down on her notebook.

"You really like to make new clothes, do you?" Flash asked.

"Of course, darling, Fashion is why life! Besides helping with our monster friends here." Rarity said and finish the measurements.

Flash then drank the liquid, at first nothing happen to him excepting tasting the flavor of vanilla and carrots together for some reason, then he started feeling something in the body that made his wings flapping a lot and his tail wagging around as his head is hurting a little. Then everything as Flash became worry that something weird is going to happen to his body again, and he was right when his hair suddenly grew fifty times bigger.

"Oh dear, I thought I had a bad hair day." Rarity surprised as she was pushed to the floor.

"Oh my… I just created a way to help bald people!" Twilight cheered.

"And make them soft and bouncy!" Pinkie added.

"Yeah, good for you, Twilight." Flash sighed.

"Oh, sorry Flash, guess that wasn't the cure you were looking for." Twilight apologized.

"It's fine, we'll just have to try again tomorrow." Flash depressed as he walks away to his room, but trip on his huge hair.

"You're wasting your time with this nonsense." Godzilla mocked, sitting at the table and eating her elephant meat.

"At least I'm trying to get out of here more than you." Flash talked back.

"Here, let me help with that." Pinkie offered holding a pair of scissors and start moving her hands superfast, then a second later Flash's hair is back to the way it was.

"I read about you Kajius in the history books, powerful creatures that once roam the earth and it said you were called the Queen of the Monsters. It's a surprise to one so powerful ended up here." Flash said then suddenly got pin down by her hand.

"Does your history says about why I'm the only one left in the world!" Godzilla angered.

"Oh no, please stop!" Fluttershy begged.

Flash tries to get Godzilla's hand off his him, but he couldn't match up to her overwhelming physical strength and then his lightning powers spiked out shocking Godzilla enough to let him go and back away a few feet. Flash coughs some as he got up with some help from Sunset.

"…" Godzilla just glared at Flash before walking away to her room to be alone, as always.

"I'm sorry." Flash said, making her stop.

"About what I said, I'm not sure what happen because I didn't read into that much, but I know you guys were pretty strong." Flash complimented.

"Whatever." Godzilla said, entering her room as the door shuts.

"Ugh, such barbaric behavior. I don't know why she's still here, I didn't get a thank you for the outfit I made for her." Rarity complained.

"Did you say she wanted to be alone because of what happened to the other Kajius?" Spike asked Twilight as she nods.

"What did happen to them?" Flash asked.

"We don't know much; all we know is that she was the reason they're all gone." Applejack said looking at Godzilla's door.

In her room, Godzilla look at her right hand still feeling the shock from Flash's lightning and held it to her chest where her heart is.

"That power, it felt so strong, and his words like what he said made me feel happy. Why do I feel so much for that man?" Godzilla confused clenching onto her right breasts and sat down on her butt as single tear came down from her eye.

**(The Day when the UFO Landed)**

"This is Blueblood reporting live where over 9 hours hour, a UFO has landed on America as it was discovered by two teens last night and all branches of the UA military are immediately mobilize to the UFO as we still don't know what it is or where it came from." Blueblood reported the news as the camera shows the giant alien wolf robot looking around growling at the army.

"Hmm, what's that Tippy?" Blueblood asked getting a report from his earpiece phone.

"Okay, I have just been informed that our very own President of the United State is attempting to make first contact with the UFO." Blueblood informed.

A helicopter landed on the ground and a solider open for two women coming out with a dozen men in black suits behind them.

"Are you sure about this, Lyra Heartstrings?" The female Vice-President worried.

"More than I ever been in all my life, Sweetie Drop." Lyra excited.

President Lyra is a young woman about 29 years old. She has very light aquamarine skin color, pale light grayish cyan with white highlights hair that does down almost halfway to the back, and brilliant gamboge eye. She wears a dark raspberry color business suit with a piano and golden harp brooch, raspberry headband, and gold shoes. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

Vice-President Sweetie Drop is the same age as Lyra. She has a long moderate cobalt blue with very light fuchsia stripes hair that down past her waist, light apple greenish gray skin color, and moderate arctic blue eyes. She wears a business suit too except her colors are in light yellow green with a brooch in the shape of three wrapped candies, and white shoes with blue lines. Breasts size: F-cup.

"But this is the first time we have ever been a live life alien right in the solid ground of USA, for all we know it could come to kill us!' Sweetie Drop feared.

"Which is why I'm going up there by myself to make a peaceful greeting with the alien, show him we're not afraid of the unknown and maybe we'll even go surfing on asteroids!" Lyra squealed and skips to the high-level staircase. Two helicopters above and behind them have their missiles ready at fire at the alien robot.

"But Lyra…" Sweetie Drop worried.

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous will happen!" Lyra believed.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you're so childish despite being President of the United State." Sweetie Drop sighed.

"Don't worry Ma'am, being weird is just those expressing your true self when it comes to seeing things differently and doing things differently too, but that just makes you special and awesome." Bodyguard 7 said with a flat expression.

"Have you been the Owl House on Disney?" Sweetie Drop asked.

"Yes, it's a very good cartoon show alongside with Amphibia, Glitch Techs, Spongebob Squarepants, Samurai Jack, and Steven Universe." Bodyguard 7 answered honestly, still flat face expression.

Lyra is still walking up the stairs seeing she is now two miles and a half high above the ground and looking forward to seeing the giant wolf alien robot, she is also thankful that the staircase is an escalator otherwise it would have been tiring for her to walk up all these steps. During the trip, she feels thirsty for a cup of water and luckily there is a man with a paper cup of water, she took it and drinks the whole cup before throwing it back to the man who caught it. After five full minutes on the escalator, Lyra finally arrives at the top where a small table is there with a keyboard on it right in front of the robot wolf alien's face still growling.

"Greeting, mysterious robot wolf being from another planet. My name is Lyra Heartstrings, leader of the land you landed on and I am here to welcome you to planet earth and I am very excited that you being here has shown the entire country, and probably the world, that I was right about aliens DO existing! In your face, mom and Professor Neighsay!" Lyra shouted and pointing at the cameras on one of the helicopters.

**(Lyra's Mom House)**

"Well, what do you know. My baby's dream is real, guess I owe her that apology cake and two teddy bears of her and Sweetie Drop." Lyra's mom said, feeling happy for her daughter like how proud she was for Lyra when she became President.

**(With Professor Neighsay)**

"Oh fuck, Lyra was right all along. And her becoming President was insulting enough for me." Professor Neighsay puffed while his students in class are also watching the news and laugh at the teacher.

**(Back with Lyra)**

"Okay, now onto the serious. I will now perform one of our best and coolest music your robotic ears will ever hear!" Lyra announced as she cracks her fingers with a smirk.

Lyra start tapping on a few of the keys on the keyboard to make sure she is pressing the right ones and took a breathing exercise for a moment then face the alien again doing a peace sign.

**(Music: Axel F – Harold Faltermeyer)**

Lyra plays the music like a pro as this is one of her most favorite music in the world, and she is playing it in front of the alien robot hoping this will earn its trust, she also added a funky tone to mix in the fun while rocking her body into the rhythm which causes her breasts to bounces as well.

All the military soldiers listen to the music in confusion though some of them really likes the music as they tap their foot and move their heads side to side.

Sweetie Drop is still worrying about using that music to make a peace negotiation instead of doing a serious talk and probably signing a treaty, but her girlfriend/superior convinced her to do this and used her one and only weakness that she could never resist: the puppy dog eyes.

**(Music End)**

One full minute later and Lyra ended with both her hands in the air and doing a double peace sign as she pants a little, waiting for the alien wolf robot to respond if it like the music or not.

The Metal Wolf look at Lyra leaning its nose toward the President as everyone is excited seeing that the song worked and the robot wolf wants to make peace with earth, Lyra hold out her hands to touch the nose to make the pact. However, that is not what really happening as the Metal Wolf growls in rage and chop on most part of the top stage and trying to eat the female earthling, but she manage to jump back to dodge and run down the stairs as fast as she can.

The escalator started to break down from the top as the Metal Wolf starts moving its body out of the ground, Lyra manage to jump into the arms of Sweetie Drop.

"Nothing dangerous will happen." Sweetie Drop repeated the words Lyra said earlier as the latter smiles nervously.

"So much for space surfing." Lyra sighed and turns to the General.

"General Iron Will, tear that giant metal scrap to pieces." Lyra ordered as Sweetie Drop carries her to the helicopter.

"You heard the President, light up your guns!" Iron Will shouted and the soldiers start firing their guns, and cannons are having any effect on it.

The Metal Wolf move its claws swing it to the right knocking away all the tanks and cars, slamming its other claw to cause an earthquake as it howls.

"Ground attack is getting crush, call in air support now!" A solider called through the military phone.

All the jets and helicopters fire their missiles as some aim for the eyes, but like the ground soldiers nothing is working and most of the jets got smack away by the Metal Wolf's long waving tail like a whip. The Metal Wolf is destroying most of the entire army as the soldiers become scared of the evil alien robot.

"Call in a" Iron Will coughed his throat as it was a little high before giving the orders in his normal voice. "Call in a full retreat." The solider did that and everyone is turning away.

"I put my heart and soul into that song!" Lyra angered.

"I know." Sweetie Drop said.

"And it gave me a growling response, eat bullets, fucking dog!" Lyra shot the Metal Wolf with a gun, and surprisingly it did ate the bullet.

"Okay, now we can go." Lyra said before they enter the helicopter, flying away as the Metal Wolf start moving for its mission.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you like the little scene of Flash and the monster girls getting along and trying to cure himself of the monster powers, which failed again, and it appears Godzilla is feeling something toward Flash. Pretty awesome that Lyra tried to make friends with the Metal Wolf through the song that happened in the movie too which was the awesomeness scene ever and failed too as this will lead a big fight coming soon.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
